The Core is comprised of two components, Information Dissemination and Information Coordination. The goal of the former is to disseminate information on technology, scientific findings and methodologies as rapidly, yet responsibly, as possible. The goal of the latter is to provide hardware and software infrastructure to manage, analyze, and distribute the sequence, expression, and structural information, and information on Cell Migration activities, produced by the Cell Migration Consortium. The Consortium's web site (www.cellmigration.org) is the major forum for information transfer. It has existed in three editions. The initial web site announced the Consortium and outlined its organization, objectives, approaches, and activities. It also contained material of interest to the general migration community including meeting announcements, an introduction to Cell Migration for the general public, and initial Consortium accomplishments. The second edition was launched as the Consortium began to produce significant data, technologies, and other products. The activities section was expanded greatly to include detailed descriptions of the Consortium activities and approaches for each initiative, descriptions on data release and collaboration policies, lists of completed, ongoing and planned activities, contact personnel, and the products of the initiatives. The latter takes several forms depending on the initiative. For some, it could be a list of publications, software, or protocols. For others, e.g., the proteomics and discovery initiatives, it includes data sets. Finally, there are lists of pertinent, non Consortium generated resources, e.g., an inclusive list of biosensors or phosphorylation specific antibodies for the Biosensor Initiative. All of these data were coordinated and linked to the Cell Migration Knowledgebase (CMKB, see below). The most recent edition is a result of collaboration with the Nature Publishing Group (NPG), the goal being to bring our products to the attention of the broadest possible audience, on the one hand, and to provide a resource for the field as a whole, by presenting not only Consortium generated information, but information about cell migration that goes beyond the Consortium.